The cat who stole his heart
by I.Am.A.Dreamer-Let.Me.Be
Summary: A neko is running away from her tragic past and meets Ciel and Sebastian, this suave and cool butler falls in L.O.V.E. and can hardly stand it. First chapter is short, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

She was running, they had beaten her, threw her out, and chased after her for the thrill of the hunt. But she was fast, faster than the dogs that were chasing her. The pain was pounding through her body and pushed her through the woods, her panic kept her vision sharp and her reflexes quick, but the blood loss was pulling at her consciousness, bidding her to slow down, to stop, to sleep.

. . .

She was now roughly an hour away and she could still hear the shrill howl of the hunting dogs following her bloody trail. The wind had picked up and it was starting to mist, unexpectantly she plunged down into a heavy flowing river, It was freezing but the heat of the remaining blood shielded her from the cold of the water, at least for a few minutes. Soon she began to shiver and struggle against the currant, trying desperately to get out of the water. A root was sticking high out of the water and she was able to grab a hold of it. Pulling herself up she found that she had weakened significantly in the past hour, her clothed felt as if they were made out of lead and she could hardly feel the branch with her fingertips from the cold. It took her a moment to catch her breath but her vision cleared and she looked up, through the trees was a bright welcoming light. What was it? Could it be a safe place? Or was it filled with superstitious people, ready to kill her or to keep her away. She was afraid at first but given her immediate situation, she felt, though, as if there was no choice, she would surly die anyways if she were to stay out here. It took her a while to limp through the trees, and she came upon a very large house. The doors were huge and there was not a cobweb in sight. She lifter her torn wet cloak over her head to cover her ears, and pulled it tight around her, attempting to hide the blood that had not washed off in the river. She knocked.

Not a few moments later the door opened and a tall, very handsome looking man stood there. "Sir," She said, trying not to tremble " I was passing through and I had fallen in the river, I am cold and I have no place to go, may I come in and warm myself for tonight? I promise that I wont be a bother, I-" "Let her in, Sebastian." A small but strong voice replied behind the man. The man blinked slowly and moved away from the door, giving her room to enter. She walked through the doorway but she kept her eyes down. Her eyes were special, they were green and glowed yellow at night. They were the eyes of a jinxneko demon.

"What is your name?" asked the boy. There was a slight hesitation before she replied "I don't know…" the boy looked confused, " you don't kn-" " I mean, Cat, my name is Cat, short for Catherine." Her eyes were still trained on the floor. " Sebastian take, Catherine, down to the spare servants room." He eyes her suspiciously." Yes, my lord…"

. . .

The man names Sebastian had lead her down to a small room with a comfortable

looking queen sized bed and an attached bathroom. She was grateful for that, and kept the door ajar as she entered it. There was a small basin and a pitcher full of water, and a tub longer than it was wide. The thought came to her on how to use these things. She wasn't used to bathrooms. The cage she was kept in was dirty and only the rain only washed it out. She was never fed enough to really worry about going to the bathroom. The only time it stunk badly was when people threw rotten food at her. The man who had captured her as a child enjoyed watching her suffer, and enjoyed watching all the superstitious townsfolk rant and rave about how the jinxneko was unlucky and should be killed. Only few pitied her and tossed edible food her way. That is how she stayed alive. Until her owner became incredibly drunk and decided to play a game of 'chase the cat'.

It took her a moment to figure out the tap, and she turned the hot water on. It actually surprised her that hot water could come out of the same pipe that the cold water did. She pushed the thought aside, thinking 'only the rich…' Gently she started to peel off her clothing. First her cloak, which was easy compared to her underclothes. They had dried to the healing wounds and caused her more pain as she tried to rip them off without reopening the wounds. Slowly she got into the hot tub and using her bloodied shirt she started to scrub the blood off of her skin. The water tinted a rusty dirt color. As she washed she thought about the boy and the question he asked her, what was her name? She had never before been asked that question, for as long as she could remember she had no name other than 'demon'. The only thing she could think of was Cat, because of her neko side. She noticed then how much her head hurt and how much her eyes stung. Cat closed her eyes for just a moment, blood from her torn ear dribbled down her face, the warmth of her spilling blood and the hot bath was just too much.

. . .

meanwhile…

"Sebastian" young Ciel said, as his butler was buttoning up his nightshirt and tucking him into bed. " I do not trust this girl, something seem odd about her, I want you to keep an eye on her." " yes, my lord…" replied the butler, and he went off.


	2. Chapter 2

When he reached the door he stopped and listened, he could not hear anyone inside and he briefly wondered if she had gone off wandering but quickly dismissed the idea because he could smell her blood, it was leaking out of the room and it lingered just outside her door. He entered the room without knocking, trusting that he would be silent enough to not startle her if she was awake, but she was not in bed, she was not in the room. There was a small light in the bathroom and he peeked his head around the door and he had almost gasped, had he not been one hell of a butler. A neko demon was asleep in the tub, her ears were a dead give away. Sebastian's heart fluttered a little, he did love cats after all. He could see the blood all over the floor and in the water, this cat was injured worse than he thought earlier. He left for only a moment and came back with a needle and thread,towels, antiseptic and bandages. His quiet movement woke the girl, she gasped and her hands quickly went to cover her neko ears. It was clear that she was afraid of him and his now knowledge of what she is. " Please, don't kick me out, I…please don't kill me." She closed her eyes and pulled herself back away from the tubs edge. The weakness of the girl was starting to disgust him, mentally, but he glimpsed at her ears that she tried so desperately to hide and his heart fluttered again. He wanted to feel her silky ears between his fingertips. Without missing a beat he rolled up his sleeves and laid down one of the clean towels on the bloody floor. He took off his gloves and proceeded to apply some antiseptic to another cloth. All the while the neko girl was watching his hands, weary of his intentions, but somehow in the back of her head, when he looked at her, she caught a glimpse of weakness in the butler and she felt as if he was not planning on hurting her. Her suspicion was confirmed when he asked her to remove her hands from her ears, so that he might clean them. Slowly she took them away, trusting that the man, Sebastian, would not find her neko part disgusting.

He marveled at how silky her ears were, and how soft the hair on her head was. She closed her eyes when he rubbed the blood out of her ears but stiffened when he grazed across the slice in her ear. He then picked up the needle and thread and brought it up to her ear. She knew it would sting, but not nearly as much as the rest of her body. She thought of how careful he was being when he stitched part of her ear back together. After this he let the Bloodied water out of the tub and proceeded to fill it again with fresh water. His eyes wandered across her body and spied her tail, swishing slowly and gently through the new clean water, he longed to touch this to, he silently wondered to himself if she would purr like a cat if her petted her like one.

Suddenly the neko girl realized that her nakedness was in full view of this man of whom she had never met before, and how rather awkward the situation was. But honestly she wasn't quite sure what to do about it. She was grateful for the help after all. Sebastian grabbed another cloth and applied some soap on it, where he got the soap was a mystery to Cat. He then started to run the clean soapy cloth over her shoulders, paying close attention to all of the cuts and gashes, it was a comforting experience for cat, no one had ever touched her like that. Soon her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep as Sebastian went on cleaning. A soft and gentle purr was emitting from her chest. The man couldn't help but smile just a little bit. He let the water go in the tub and draped a dry towel around her shoulders before picking her up and bringing her out into the bedroom.

. . .

Sunlight Beamed in through the window and cats eyes shot open. '_Morning'_ she thought. Wait! Morning? The last thing that she remembered was sitting in the tub last night, how did she get into bed, and whom's nightshirt she was wearing? All of this weighed heavily in her mind as she got up out of bed. Her body, she found to be sore and it was difficult at first to stand with how exhausted her body was. It was time to leave anyways, she remembered promising that she wouldn't be a burden, and she hoped to keep her word. '_Oh no_…' where were her clothes? Her cloak? She couldn't go outside in someone else's nightshirt! And what would she use to cover her ears? Panic started to settle in the pit of Cat's stomach. Quickly she started to look around for something, anything that could be made into temporary clothes that they would not miss. Were those towels that man brought with him still in the bathroom? No, they weren't. Tears started to pool in the neko's eyes. She was trapped, and they didn't even need to use a key. Cat was thinking over how she could make the bed sheet into a makeshift dress when she heard a soft knock at the door. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest and her hands went instinctively to her ears as Sebastian quietly entered the room. He had a soft piece of cloth folded in his arms.

Cat looked suspiciously at this cloth as he unfolded it and laid it on the bed. I was a plain dress that looked as if it was made of pure cotton and would be very comfortable. There was also a small square of cloth and two small stocking socks the same color as the dress and a pair of simple black shoes. "what is this?" Cat asked, " who's nightshirt am I wearing, where are my clothes?" Sebastian looked at her and replied " you are wearing one of the other servants extra nightshirt, she was accepting in letting you borrow it. Your clothes were much too torn to be saved and I went to town this morning and brought you back something to wear. My young master would also like it if you would join him for breakfast." Cat really wasn't sure what to say, she really didn't want to stay any longer than she had to but she was very hungry. Sebastian eyed her hears and her tail sticking out from under the nightshirt, something in him wanted very much to touch this creature again, to run his hands over the soft ears. It came to him suddenly " Miss, let me check the stitches in your ear, It is only right that you are taken good care of as you stay here. Cat looked at him and finally, finally took her hands away from her neko ears, slowly, as if testing his reaction to them. Her fear of still being rejected and killed still stayed strong, that is all she knew for most of her life. And why shouldn't people be afraid of her, she can cause bad luck if she wanted to, but she didn't want to, she never wanted to cause anyone harm. Even the people who and thrown things at her, and talked so openly about her death.

Sebastian took his gloved on and laid them on the bed, that is when she noticed the tattoo hat was on his hand thought she wasn't going to ask about it. He took her ear gently in his hands; he all ready knew that it was healing well; he knew that his stitches were perfect and straight and that the wound was clean. But he wanted so much to feel the soft fur, it was softer than any kitten he has ever petted, he also, despite how much he thought it weakened him, he enjoyed seeing the neko close her eyes to his touch, obvious that she enjoyed it too, though she never said a word of it either. But the time was passing quickly, he willed himself to take his hands away and put on is gloved again. " do you need any assistance on getting dressed this morning miss?" he was aiming to touch her tail again, that soft tail, and perhaps that silky skin… " No, no I'm fine, thank you, I can do it myself." It was clear that she was shy about him seeing her, and he bowed just ever so slightly and went out the bedroom door, closing it behind him. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of plans to touch that softness again.

Cat stood there for just a moment, trying to go over what just happened. She was trying to see just what position she was in, was it ok that she was a neko? Had that man, Sebastian, told his master about her? She figures that if they all did know, that she wasn't in any immediate danger, she was invited to eat breakfast anyways, right? Cat turned her attention to the dress that was laid out on the bed, it was nice of them to do this for her, especially since they didn't know anything about her. She unbuttoned the nightshirt and let it slide to the floor. Then she took up the small slip that was hidden in the dress for her, and put it on. For a moment the texture startled her, it was so soft on her skin, she had never felt clothes this soft before. The dress seemed simple and easy o put on, it took a bit to button the buttons on the back, or was it the front? Did she have it on backwards? It didn't fell as if it was on backwards. She looked in the mirror and decided that she did have it on right. She remembered seeing women around in the village that wore dresses such as this. Her thought went to the townsfolk, and the people that were chasing her that night. Did they loose her sent at the river? Were they still following her? That panic feeling came to her again but she tried to push it away telling herself that she was safe, at least for the moment. Cat sat on the bed and slipped on the stockings, they were small and they just reached her ankle, then she put on the shoes. They fit her and she was curious as to how he knew that these shoes would fit her. Then there was that small square piece of cloth. She picked it up and held it to her chest. No, it didn't go there; perhaps it was to be tucked into her belt? No, maybe it was to cover her ears? Cat placed the cloth on her head but thought that looked silly and for the life of her she couldn't figure out what to do with it. She still couldn't go out. Although her tail was hiding safely under the dress here ears were still in plain sight. There was a soft knock again at the door and Sebastian entered. He looked her over and unbuttoned a small part on the back of the dress and re buttoned it. Cat realized that she must have buttoned it wrong, she couldn't tell because she couldn't see the back of her. The man then took the cloth and folded it in half and placed it before her neko ears and tied the corners beneath her hair.

i know that kind of cut off immediatly, sorry. thanks for reading! i should put up the next chapter whitin the next couple of days, i finaly figgured out how to put on a second chapter. please review =]


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian looked generally pleased for the moment. " Breakfast?" he reminded more than asked. Cat was a slight bit nervous, for the fact that she had never sat down at a table to eat before, and she worried that she would make a fool of herself. Her stomach, was what really propelled her out for food, despite her worry of her eating habits, she would rather look silly and eat something than starve and keep the dignity she felt she didn't have to begin with.

When they had entered the dining hall cat was not exactly surprised to find the boy eating at a long table, accompanied by no one other than himself, and now her… " Sebastian, your late." He said, with a stern tone that implied that he was none too happy for the delay. Sebastian pulled out a chair to the left of the boy and pushed it in a little when cat sat down, she muttered a small" thanks…" but was sure it was to weak and soft to have been heard by either of them. The boy looked directly at her for a moment before asking, " where are you from? And why were you running away?" Cat was shocked slightly, just slightly, " how did you know I was running away from someone?"

The boy rolled his…eye…and snorted softly. " you were in a panic and your clothes looked as if you ran four miles through rose bushes. Its obvious that you were running from something-" " your manners my lord" cut in Sebastian " you have yet to introduce yourself." That seemed to irk the boy, and he glared at the man intensely before turning to face the girl again. " I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and I believe you should answer my questions."

She wasn't quite sure if she should tell the truth or not, on one hand he did look as if he did have power, whether or not he was just a child, younger than herself, on the other hand what could he do to her? She would just run, she thought that she could be good at that. She was planning to run after breakfast anyways. " I am running away from some people of a nearby village own who have kept me captive for many years. If they find me then they will try to kill me no doubt, instead of just kept in a cage. I am still weak from my run last night, if they find me now they will have the upper hand on me."

"Why were you being kept in a cage?" Ciel asked.

Again Cat hesitated before answering " because I'm a little different than them, and they're afraid of that."

" How are you different?"

Cat's heart began to race; she didn't plan on actually telling him what she was. She glanced over at Sebastian but his face stayed calm and still, watching what she would do. " I'm just different, that's all. Nothing special, its not like I'm some crazy mutant who goes around murdering people in their sleep, I'm just different."

" The wouldn't keep you locked up in a cage if you were just a little 'different'. Tell me the reason why you are running"

Sebastian was starting to set food on the table "Chateaubriand with a side of Caramelized pears… Earl Gray…" Cat took one look at the food and her stomach did a long hard lurch. She would have been fine with an apple, or some bread. Simple things, but what was in front of her looked more like a piece of art, nothing edible, in fact it didn't look appetizing to her at all. The smell on the other hand was delicious, the aroma filled her nose and- did Sebastian make this just for them? Is this what the boy normally eats for breakfast? What kind of extraordinarily insane house was this?

" ahem-"

oh! Right, that…"my, uh…I, I look different. Than them, I mean. My body, is a little bit…more on the feline side, I guess I could say…" Cat trailed off, hoping that the boy wouldn't take the topic any further, but her hope sank instantly.

"show me." Ciel said without any hesitation. Didn't he have any respect for other peoples privacy, Cat had been living in a cage most of her life and even she knew when to stop. Se looked around quickly, settling on the nearest window as an escape rout of things got hairy. Then she reached up with her hand and slowly pulled the cloth hat off of her head reveling her two cat ears. They were pressed against her head but she pointed them up so Ciel could see. She saw Sebastian, out of the corner of her eye, lower his lids just a tad, and smirked just ever so slightly. He also fitiged, but not enough to where Ciel noticed.

"Are you a demon?" He asked

okay, this ones a little shorter, i tried a little different writing style, umm, sorry its not a very thought out story and its very rushed. If people like it enough thought, i might take the time to sit down and seriously re do it. same story just detailed with more life to it. This is about how far the story got when i wrote it down for the first time, everyting here on out will be raw, meaning i will be making it up as i go. I hope you all enjoyed this one (as little as there was of it) please review. thanks!

( hey if any of you have an idea about how the story should continue, message me, i would be glad for a little insight and direction. =] just sayin)


	4. Chapter 4

" I don't know" cat answered truthfully " I think I am, all of the people at that village were afraid of me because they think I am one."

Sebastian stepped forward " My lord, is it alright that I speak?"

Ciel nodded his head and the man continued. " Catherine, here is in fact a rare breed of demon. They are known as the 'Jinxneko' demon, well accounted for their ability to appoint 'bad luck' or 'good luck' to a single object or person."

Even Cat was surprised. She had never heard of this, She had heard roomers that she was bad luck, but she had never heard of having good luck.

" But –"

Suddenly a crash came from the door and a small girl with long blond hair barged through. Undoubtedly she noticed Cat because her intense stair left Ciel and glued itself onto her in a millisecond. "OHMYGOSH!" she gasped. Cats face flushed with red and she grabbed up her cloth in attempted to tie it back on her head but she was too unnerved to actually do it.

The yellow haired girl stomped quickly over to cat and folded her hands in underneath her chin, with big eyes she asked " are those real?"

"Lizzy!" Cried Ciel. "What are you doing here?"

The yellow haired girl turned towards Ciel " I came over here to your anniversary! Don't you know? Its been a full year since your parents died in that fire, weren't you going to do something today in memory of them?"

Ciels face went cold, and he wore a frown on his face that Cat swore make the Lizzy girl cry. But she just pushed harder.

"I thought we can go To your parents headstones that the undertaker had put in the graveyard. We can have a picknic-"

"No"

"But Ciel-"

"No"

Sebastian leaned forwards and whispered something in Ciel's ear, Ciel sighed, and then with a regretful voice said " okay…"

Lizzy squealed and forgetting about Cat she ran out of the room. Ciel stood up, His food uneaten and cold. Cat realized that she never got a chance to eat her food, and she was slightly regretful as Sebastian took her plate away. It might have looked weird but it smelled delicious. Cat stood up after Ciel did and stood there, unsure of what to do. She was planning on following Ciel out the door, and then leaving to be on her way.

Sebastian came up behind her and gently grabbed the cloth from cat's hand, folded it, and tied it under the nape of her neck so it covered her ears like a bandana again. When he did this, his fingers traced over her ears again, seemingly checking the wound again.

Ciel and Sebastian left out the door and cat followed. Sebastian left for a moment and re-appeared with a large basket. (Sorry this part is all kind of bland.) They went out the door and down to the carriage that somehow knew to pull up there. When Ciel and Lizzy went to enter the carriage, Cat turned and started walking down the street, forgetting to thank anyone, she was too nervous and confused about how she would be able to get out of there. She made it about 15 feet away before someone put their hand on her shoulder. Cat turned to see Sebastian there, Lizzy poked her head out of the carriage and yelled " HEY! Cat woman! Aren't you coming?"

Cat wasn't sure she liked being called 'cat lady' and she really wasn't sure if she should come along or not. Was she invited? Did they want her to come along? Sebastian never gave her a chance to answer by pushing her shoulder a little, steering her back towards the carriage. When they reached it Ciel looked at her, and spoke. " I am inviting you, you may come. Sebastian! Help her in."

Cat gets in, surprised by the suddenness of it all and sits down next to Lizzy. She wished for a moment that she had sat next to Ciel because she did not want to stair at him the whole trip, Lizzy seemed more kind.

"Why were you walking away?" Asked Lizzy, curiosity on her face.

"Because, I…" Cat started. "I was only to stay the night, I have places I need to be, I don't want to be late" Cat lied through her teeth. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, in fact she really wanted to eat something, but Cat wasn't used to being around people, talking to people. She always had this feeling in the back of her mind that she was in danger with humans.

"Oh! Where do you have to go?"

Cat stole a glance at Ciel and she could tell that he knew that she was lying. The one eye that was visible was half lidded, and starring right at her. His arms folded in his chest.

Cat wondered just a moment, if it would be smart to stop this lie before she got any deeper but the carriage stopped suddenly and Ciel spoke up. " I distinctly remember you using our phone and canceling you meeting with whoever it was you were going to meet today."

This surprised Cat, Ciel lied too! But he lied to keep here there.

" Besides," he said. " I still want to know about you."

" Oh! I do too! I forgot about your ears! Where did you get them? Were you born like that?" exclaimed Lizzy

The door opened to the carriage and Sebastian's hand came in. Ciel took it and got out. Next was Cats turn. She felt awkward taking his hand, and she wasn't sure why he had his hand out to her. She also found it hard trying to get out of the carriage (she figured that's what the hand was for) Then It was Lizzys turn.

Haha, sorry this was short, and sorry i didn't update in a couple days. I was origionaly trying to update every day but i now realize the best i can do is every couple of days. You kow, i have been so busy these past few days. (^.^) huggs for all that read! -Dreamer


	5. Chapter 5

OH-KAY EVERYONE! Now, here's the thing. I'm am currently sharing ONE computer with FOUR other people and ALL of them are computer HOGGS to put it nicely. And therefore the only time I am able to snag the computer is roughly 2am, and I am a woman of early rising. I can't keep doing this. My sleep deprived brain is threatening to jump out of my scull and murder me if I don't stop torturing my body like this, I kidd you not.

So, this is what I am going to do.

I am going to take this story off of fanfiction, (unless someone asks for me to keep It up) Then I am going to Re-write It fully and gloriously. Give it body, some life, and a hint of eccentric sarcasm and then, and only then, after it is finished, will I put it up. Maybe I will put it all up at one time or maybe I will make it a daily thing, I don't know yet. But I should have the story put up roughly within a month. It will have the same title.

Thank you. I hope to entertain you soon.

Yours,

Dreamer


End file.
